The Perspiration Implementation
"The Perspiration Implementation" is the fifth episode of the ninth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Monday, October 19, 2015. Summary As the guys decide to become more active, they take up fencing, Amy and Sheldon start to consider dating other people. The girls are helping Stuart get more female interest in his business. Amy gets asked out by both Stuart and Kripke, but she turns them both down. Extended Plot Getting ready for lunch, Sheldon asks if he is working the prototype drive system for the high-G rover. Instead Howard has built a gadget that adds mileage to his Fitbit and makes it appear that he has been jogging since Bernadette wants him to exercise more. The last exercise he got was when she tried to put it on him and he ran away. Sheldon tells them that according to a study, even thinking about exercise could have physical benefits. They don;t know if he is thinking about it right now. Is he? No he is going to do it tomorrow. Leonard admits that it wouldn't hurt if they all did get more exercise. Howard agress, so he turns up his gadget to work harder. y all decide to take up a sport and decide on fencing which Barry Kripke teaches. The girls are invited to the comic book store by Stuart who wants to know how to to work get more female interest in his business. He has added a nursing mother's area with a creepy camera to keep an eye on them (for their protection). Eventually they all conclude that Stuart is the problem due to his creepy attitude. The guys are taking their fencing lesson and they go crazy dueling whenever Kripke is distracted or takes a phone call. Kripke learns about the Shamy breakup and shows interest in Amy which upsets Sheldon. Sheldon then challenges him to a duel, three years from now after he's learned the sport. Amy tries to explain to Stuart why he may be having difficulty being alone and how she could relate to that to which Stuart assumes she is asking him out which she is not. Back at Leonard and Penny's, Amy receives a date invitation from Kripke. Penny wonders if she has ever imagined a naked Kripke. Amy already knows showing them the picture Kripke sent of himself naked. The guys are drinking at a bar and urge Sheldon to move on by starting to date. He asks out an attractive blonde who turns him down and then the next woman who is the first woman's grandmother. The next woman looks like Emily which reminds Sheldon of a clown which is one of his phobias. Coming up the stairs, Leonard and Sheldon run into Bernadette and Amy. Bernadette and Leonard quickly depart and leave Sheldon and Amy alone. Amy tells him that she turned Stuart and Kripke down, but is surprised and visibly upset when Sheldon mentions that he has been asking other women out. Finally, Bernadette wonders how Howard could run over a hundred miles in one day. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the machine that Howard invents to make it look like he was exercising. *Taping date: September 15, 2015. *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Monday, October 19, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *John Ross Bowie will return as Barry Kripke in this episode *Kripke and Stuart ask Amy out but she turns them both down. *Sheldon is deeply troubled by the idea of Kripke showing an interest in Amy (his jealousy was last seen in "The Comic Book Store Regeneration"). *Amy clearly wants to reconcile with Sheldon (she turns down Stuart and Kripke and is hurt when she learns that the guys are trying to encourage Sheldon to move on). *The is the second episode in which Sheldon feels left out when Amy goes on a date. The first time being in The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition. *When asking out the woman in the bar, Sheldon makes a Pokemon reference (Ash choosing his companion, Pikachu). Quotes :Sheldon: Can I stab on of my friends? :Barry Kripke: We don't call it a stab. We call it a touch. :Sheldon: Yes, but if i say i want to touch one of my friends I'll be called into human resources. ---- :Leonard: Hey, Barry Kripke started a fencing club. :Sheldon: Interesting. Sword fighting does hold a certain elegant appeal. And I imagine it meets many of our personal criteria for a sport. :Leonard: It's indoors, so no sunscreen. :Sheldon: No throwing, no catching, no running. :Leonard: No gym shorts that can be yanked down. :Sheldon: Or worse, up. :Leonard: Preach. Gallery Pim9.jpg|Stuart wants to know how to get women interested in comic books. J&J.jpg|Looks who's back! Puppy7.png|Kaley gushing over the puppies she won on "The Tonight Show". Puppy4.jpg|Oh I do enjoy a good bad boy. - Not from this episode. Pim8.jpg|Kripke starting the lesson. Pim7.jpg|Learning to step forward. Pim6.jpg|Touche!! Pim5.jpg|Taking fencing lessons from Kripke. Pim4.jpg|Stuart showing his creepiness. Pim3.jpg|Sheldon challenging Kripke to a duel in three years over Amy. Pim2.jpg|Amy showing the girls the photo that Kripke sent her. Pim11.jpg|Howard invention to run up mileage on his jogging pedometer. Pim10.jpg|Discussing sports that they might take up. Pim1.jpg|Amy alone with Sheldon. Camera.jpg|Penny's reaction to the special camera to monitor the breast-feeding area. On a leash.jpg|This picture might be offensive to women. Reference Taping Report http://www.starwatchbyline.com/?p=17472. Category:Shamy Separated Category:Leonard Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Shamy Category:2015 episodes Category:Kripke Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Penny's Posse Category:Posse